Tino's Adventures of The Toy Warrior/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Tino's Adventures of The Toy Warrior. Prologue The New Girl * Jinoo: Morning Ms. Kangel, just in time! (Then the class laugh at what Jinoo did as Sherry is now angry) * Ms. Kangel: Jinoo, I believe you owe Sherry an apology. (Sherry comes closer to Jinoo and the heroes, growling angerly) * Jinoo: Sorry! * Sherry: Hmph! (She then walks away) * Petrie: Hmph! Me no like her. * Hajime Yagi: Me too, Petrie. * Brock: Yes, She was a nice girl but now she's stubborn. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Jinoo: Hi. I'm Jinoo. * Sherry: What's that? Oh, it's you. Go away. * Jinoo: No, wait! Do I know you? * Sherry: Yes, I'm the girl you just made look like a fool in front of the whole class, you jerk! * Jinoo: No, no. I mean before that. Have we met? You look familiar. (Then she saw Jason walk away) * Sherry: Do you mind?! * Jinoo: Hum? I know here. The Decision about Sherry * Ducky: Yep, yep, yep. We're all here. (yawns) We are. * Petrie: But, what we here for? * Narue Nanase: Yes, is there a problem? * Cera: Sherry. * Others: Uh? At the Soccer field/Jinoo and the heroes touches the Warrior Stone * Jinoo: Uh? (laughs nervously) Sorry about that. * Sherry: You little creep! You did that on purpose! * Jinoo: No I didn't. * Ash Ketchum: Yeah! It was accident you stupid girl! * Cera: Oh forget it, Ash. She's a creep! * - * - * Sherry: It's Chow! * Chow: Finder's keepers. * - * - * - * - * Jinoo and Sherry: It's you! (They glare angerly at each other until Sherrt realizes something) * Sherry: Wait! Oh no! Where's the Warrior's Stone?! * Petrie: Warrior's what? * Jinoo: Hey, did you lose something? * Sherry: That's none of your business! * Ash Ketchum: Hey! Don't talk to him that way! * Lor McQuarrie: Yeah, you can't be a jerk to him and to us! * Sherry: Oh yeah, who cares! * Jinoo: Okay, then you won't be interested in this. * Sherry: No, no, no! Don't touch it! (phews) * Jinoo: Jeez, relax. What is this anyway? * Sherry: Just hand it over. The Heroes end up in the Land of Toys (The Jinoo wakes up and he and the heroes end up in a strange land) * Jinoo: Where are we? * Ash Ketchum: I don't know. (Then, they see a pink thing boucing toward them) * Jinoo: Am I seeing things? That boucing thing of joy looks like- (And it jumped on Jinoo) * Jinoo: Ping? * Ping: Jinoo! It's you! * - * - * - * Ping: The Land of Toys. * Jinoo: The Land of Toys? * Littlefoot: What is the Land of Toys? * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Jinoo: Sherry? * Sherry: (growls in anger) You! * Jinoo: That's it! No wonder you look so familiar in class, your not a girl, you're that stupid doll, Princess you know, Princess whats-her-face. (Sherry grabs Jinoo's shirt) * Sherry: The name's Princess Sherbet! * Jinoo: That's the one. * Princess Sherbet: Ruler of the Land of Toys. * Jinoo: You don't say. * Princess Sherbet: Take a good look Jinoo because the last thing you and your friends are gonna see is this stupid doll. (She swing to hit Jinoo but she misses and misses) * Jinoo: Hey! Take it easy with that thing, you're gonna hurt somebody. * Princess Sherbet: You twit, that's the idea! * Jinoo: What did we do? * Princess Sherbet: You and your friends touched the Warrior's stone and stole it's power! * Jinoo: What was that? We didn't steal anything! * Princess Sherbet: Then how did you and your friends get here? * Jinoo: Wait a minute, you mean that glowing rock at the soccer field? * Princess Sherbet: Dah! That glowing rock happen to be meant for the choosen one! Someone noble. And handsome, and dreamy. And worthy of being called the Warrior Prince! Not some creepy little thief like you and your friends! * Jinoo: Thief, huh?! I've told you before, we didn't steal anything! * Petrie: Jinoo right. * Brock: Yeah, we don't steal any power, we'd just touched it. * Princess Sherbet: Hmph! * Jinoo: Okay, so maybe I've touched your stupid stone. So big deal. How are we suppose to know it was meant for the choosen prince guy? * Princess Sherbet: Fighting off the monster Chow's Report Sherbet's story of the Well of Imagination Returning to the Real World/Jinoo gets in trouble The Heroes return to the Land of Toys * Jinoo: Aw man! We never should have left. * Princess Sherbet: Yeah, well you and your friends did, and we suffered for your mistake. * Jinoo: Yeah, well, we never want to go back in the first place! You're the one who caught up with the idea! * Princess Sherbet: Yeah will... Let's just drop it! * Jinoo: Fine! Where's Ping? Jinoo vs the Dark Warrior/Dark Warrior's Identity revealed * The Dark Warrior: No you're not the Toy Warrior. You see I am (Reveals himself to be the Toy Warrior) the Toy Warrior! * Tino Tonitini: Uh, what? * Carver Descartes: What?! * Sunset Shimmer: What?! * Ash Ketchum: What? * Littlefoot: What? * Cera: What?! * Kazuto Itzuka: What?! * The Dark Warrior: '''It wasn't fair! I just wanted to be toy in the real world! Was it my fault that I had a design fawl?! I was never given a chance! So I refuse to leave the Land of Toys! * - * - * - * - * - * - * '''Jinoo: Sherbet! Sherbet! Are you there? Come in! () Dark Warrior reveal his plan/Tino's Enemies appearances * Princess Sherbet: So, I guest you'll turn us into Blobs, now? * Dark Warrior: Oh, on the contrary, Princess. I'm Condaming you to the same fate that I so nearly escaped. * Cera: What do you mean? * Dark Warrior: You see, Triceratops. The Blobs to steam of my power. But the Princess and her friend... * Princess Sherbet: (Gasp) Not a well of Imagination?! * Dark Warrior: Yes, the well. * Littlefoot: Well, that not gonna to happen, Dark Warrior! * Tish Katsufrakis: Yeah, you won't get away with this! * Luna: Yeah, Warrior. You have to let it go, dude! * Ash Ketchum: So there's no reason to rule the land and our world, Dark Warrior! *'Dark Warrior:' Oh, there's is a reason, but thanks to my new friends. * Familiar voice: That's right. * Sunset Shimmer: That voice. It can't be... (Then, Dazzlings appear) * Tino Tonitini: Adagio and the Dazzlings! * Sonata Dusk: You guessed it. * Ash: Oh not you again! * Misty: I shouldn't know you behind all this trouble! * Adagio Dazzle: That's right. And we're here to get revenge on you guys and Tino will be ours. * Sonata Dusk: Yeah, that too. * Cera: Those girls are getting into my nerves. * Lor: I'm with you Cera, they are annoying. * Brock: And they never give up do they. * Familiar voice: That's right, and they're not giving up until they have Tino to join them. * Ash: I know that voice! (It was Megan) * Caver: Megan! * Megan: That's right, it's me. * Cera: Why I oughta! * Megan: Don't even try, Cera. This cell is made of steel, so you can't break though. * Familiar voice: That's right. * Leo: It's Attila and Hun. * Attila: That's us. * Hun: And we will settle the score. * Spike the Dog: You're all the villains that work for the Dark Warrior!? * Hun: Hold on, Dog, we still have few more people for us forces of evil call. * Familiar voice: That's right. (Then Kyoko, Yuki, Aya showed up) *'Kanaka:' So it's you three! What are you doing here!? *'Kyoko:' To get our revenge to be exact. We have a score to settle. * Familiar voice: That's right, twerbs. (Then Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket appeared out of nowhere) * Ash: It's Team Rocket! * Cera: Ah, not again! * Ducky: Uh, no, no, no! * Carver: Let me guess, they're gonna to do their motto in song. * Meowth: That's right. * James: Pop it up to the max. (The music was turned up and they start to sing) and James'' '' You know us as Team Rocket and we fight for what is wrong. '' ''We're tired of our motto, so we thought we try a song. Jessie'' '' Jessie James'' '' James and James'' '' The speed of light, prepare to fight! Meowth'' '' Meowth! That's right! James'' '' I am the handsome one. Jessie'' '' I'm the gorgeous one. and James'' '' Looking good, there's lots of fun, '' ''we get some things wrong, but we keep rolling along. James, and Meowth We're gonna capture you guys, we hope to do it soon, and when we do, '' ''we'll be the new stars of this...cartoon! * Cera: What are you there doing here? * Meowth: Revenge. What else? And capture Pikachu. * Tish: This capture Pikachu is getting old. * Lor: Yeah, an old lady like Jessie. * Jessie: Who are you calling old!? * Megan: Enough of that. Let's go with our plan, Dark Warrior. * Dark Warrior: Oh yes. * Sakura: What are you gonna do with us and the world?! * Littlefoot: If you plan to do something we won't buy it! * Jessie: Oh, we wouldn't count on that. * Yuki: Besides, you can't do anything cause you're locked up. * Aya: Totally, you're the worst like idiots! * Aria: Once we're done with you, and Tino will finally join us, we'll rule the Earth, right Dark Warrior. * Dark Warrior: Absolutely. * Mewoth: And the rest of you guys will be send to Castle Koppa, as his personal guest. * Sunset Shimmer: And by "personal guests" you mean, prisoners! * Mewoth: That's correct, Sunset Shimmer! * Team Rocket: (Laughs) * Leo: You guys won't get away with this! * Dark Warrior: Actually, Leo. We already have. Without its power, in the state you'll fade away. Even now, my specially design pump is sealing off the well. Preparing to send all it's energy directly to me. I will capture every child's dream, until I have enough power to tear down the walls and seperate the dark realm to reality. And finally I, the Toy Warrior will be real! At the Real World Back at the Dungeon (Back at the dungeon, Ping is about fade away) * RJ: I'm not sure that poor little Ping can make it much longer. He's fading fast. * Tino: There's gotta be a way out of this dungeon. * Sunset Shimmer: Before The Dark Warrior and the bad guys get to the real world and destroy the Land of Toys and take over. * Ash: Besides, it's Princess Sherbet's fault that she was trying to get rid of Jinoo! * Luna: Ash, calm down. It's not gonna be the end of the world if we can get out there and save the Earth from the Dark Warrior and the villains. * Carver: But Ash is right. She tried to get rid of Jinoo and us. * Littlefoot: What do you mean? * Carver: Well I mean, she was trying to get Jinoo to leave the land, by making his mission done early. * Misty: That's right. She was selfish and stubborn. * Cera: That is why we don't Sherry aka Princess Sherbet! She's mean as the bad guys we'd faced! * Princess Sherbet: If the kids don't break the spell their under, we'll be next. I can't believe I'm saying this but, I wish that Jinoo was here. * Misty: Me too. * Ping: We love you Jino. * Princess Sherbet: * RJ: No it's not. * Princess Sherbet: It is RJ. I tried to blame the bad things that happened on Jinoo. But all he ever did is get on my nerves. I suppose to be a princess. I suppose to put my feelings aside and put her kingdom first. * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * Kazuto: Is there a way to save Jino, the Earth, and the Land of Toys? * Brock: I'm blank. I've got nothing. * Littlefoot: * Misty: * Princess Sherbet: Ping can save Jinoo! * RJ: And Jinoo can save us. * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * Ping saves Jinoo/Jinoo saves the Toys Final Battle Sunset Shimmer: '''Alright Dazzlings, Time to make your move. Ending (Then Princess Sherbet kisses Jinoo on the cheek) * '''Tino: Wow, what do you know. She kissed Jinoo on the cheek. * Sunset Shimmer: That's nice. * Ash: Well, we don't have to worry about the villains anymore. * Sakura: Yeah. (Then, Jinoo responded the kiss in disgust, which made Sherbet mad) * Brock: Uh-oh, he made her mad. * Ash: What shall we do? * Leo: You know, guys. I think we should- * Luna: Run? * Leo: Yeah. (Then Princess Sherbet chases Jinoo and the heroes) * Princess Sherbert: Get back here you jerk! (Jinoo keeps running until he sees the reformed Toy Warrior) * The Toy Warrior: Hello, sir. * Jinoo: (laugh in joy) Hi. * The Toy Warrior: You know, you did a nice repair job on the neck. Go on check it out. * Jinoo: Okay. Bonus Scene * Tino: Well, guys. We better leave. * '-' Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14